Sherlock IRL AU
by Nikki Ross
Summary: This is going to lead up to a crossover with my SPN IRL AU. I've got it planned out in my head. Yes johnlock. If you found this in a search, here's the deal: Sherlock and the gang are middle- and high-schoolers. In the real world. In my town. Enjoy.
1. That First Morning

**AN: Be warned; this is my first Sherlock fic. I'm hoping for a crossover with my SPN fic, Supernatural IRL AU. Also, in the Sherlock episodes I've seen, no indication is given as to Sherlock's age. Don't worry, there will be johnlock. Just not in this chapter.**

"Ughhhhh…" Mycroft groaned. It was the day. His first day of high school. Specifically, Century High. It was going to be filled with _idiots_ with _feelings _who want to _talk._ The mere thought made him shudder. Poor Sherlock. He was the idiot in the family, sure, but those middle school-ers at JAMS were going to drive him insane. _Well, _his hormonal teenage mind thought, _more insane. We're all insane in this family._

"Ughhhhh…" That would be Sherlock in the next room. He knew full well about the stupidity of these kids. Mycroft bristled at them memory of what happened last year, back in fifth grade, at Edison.

_Sherlock raised his hand. _

"_Yes, Sherlock?" Miss. Smith asked, exasperated._

"_Miss. Smith, is there any chance you could have me removed from this class and into a college one? This is so… boring."_

"_What makes you think you're ready for that, Sherlock?"_

"_Let me show you." Sherlock looked at her for about five seconds._

"_Miss. Victoria Smith. Age; 28, married, though unhappily. You have a string of lovers, contrary to a standard affair, because you're quite clever. If they saw your ring things would go quite poorly, and the same one over and over would definitely have an accident at some point, and then your husband would find out." Sherlock looked some more._

"_The reason your marriage is unhappy, however, is not because you and your husband are fighting, thought that is happening. No, he simply isn't your type, as he's a he. Your lovers, however, are not men, so they are just fine for you." Before she could say anything, he turned to the most popular girl in his grade, Satia._

"_Satia, aged ten. Single, oh no, far from it. Not only are you dating a boy in secret but," and here he pause, looking again, "He's taken your virginity."_

_The class roared, but not in laughter. Everywhere were shouts of "Freak!" "Bitch!" "Bastard!" and many more horrendous things. The teacher, appalled, called the principal. After Sherlock deduced the principal, it took a lot persuasion and a heavy bribe not to have Sherlock expelled._

After a silent breakfast, Sherlock and Mycroft walked into the limo, and their driver took them each to school.

**AN: JAMS is a nearby middle school, though I don't attend. Century High School is just a nearby high school that Siri found for me. PLEASE REVIEW, as chapter two is coming soon, and I want advice.**


	2. Sherlock's First Day

**AN: Thank all of you guys soooo much! I got multiple followers and favoriters! That's never happened before! I love all you guys so much!**

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sherlock groaned again. It was his first day of JAMS, aka John Adams Middle School. Many "smart" or "clever" students love their first day of school, but not the Holmes family. They were too brilliant. Well, he and Mycroft were, anyway. Their parents were so… _dull_. He though. _They and everyone else are just dull. Boring._

"Sherlock, Mycroft! Rise and shine or you'll be late!" his mother called from upstairs. _Boring._ He thought again. Sighing, he got up and dressed. Then he and Mycroft entered the long limo and drove away.

So this was the "enormous" school his teacher –_what was her name? Miss. Smith?_ – had warned them about time after time after time again. He wasn't particularly impressed, to be honest. Luckily, he'd managed to get into all advanced classes, so that should make this hell hole a little more bearable.

At first, no one seemed particularly special, (His parents had demanded that he make a friend) but then one boy, his age, caught his eye. So, he walked over.

"Hello. I'm Sherlock Holmes."

"Nice to meet you, I'm John Watson. What grade are you in?"

"I am in the sixth grade."

"Cool, me too. Can I see your schedule?"

"…Why?"

"I want to know if we have any classes together."

"Alright."

So Sherlock handed John his schedule. While John was looking it over, Sherlock noticed a few things about the boy's phone. John, confused, wanted to know why this new boy was looking at his pants.

"I was deducing your phone. It was given to you by your older brother, who based on these marks around the charger port, has a drinking problem. It's a nice phone, probably given to him by his wife, whose name was Clara, based on this inscription, 'To Harry, from Clara.' The phone, which is still up to date, suggests that Harry divorced Clara, and recently too."

John looked shocked. "You're brilliant."

Sherlock chuckled. "That's not what most people say."

"What do most people say?"

"Piss off."

John laughed at this, then turned and looked at Sherlock. "However, you got one thing wrong. Harry is short for Harriet. Also, you and I have all our classes together."

Before Sherlock could respond, the bell rang, and the two ran to class.

**AN: So? What do you think? I tried to leave a johnlock reference in there, while attempting to maintain as much authenticity as possible. Please review, follow, favorite, etc., as it motivates me to update faster. But PLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSE review. I'm still new to writing fanfiction, and this is my first Sherlock fanfic. I need the criticism/encouragement. Any questions you have will be answered, I promise. Just ask!**


	3. Homeroom

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry guys! I had a horrible case of writers block. As a heads up, if you're reading this, you should really read my SPN one, too. Eventually, they'll lead into a crossover, and **_**then **_**I'll bring Dr. Who into the mix. As a hint, it will be in a contest setting. The nationals, to be specific. So, as a poll, where should he be from? Just comment a state in the continental US, that isn't California. Also, should I use nine, ten, or eleven? I'm thinking ten, but you guys, the readers, deserve some say. After all, you guys are the ones who have to read these god awful stories. Also, all ships are pre-planned, with a few triangles. If a few means as many as are possible without ending the universe. Don't worry, they won't be terrible triangles. Let's just say my friend might have an ity- bity crush on Benedict Cumberbatch, so I promised her Sherlock. Oops. I guess I'll also have to add in a coming-to-terms-with-the-rainbow plot. Damn. Now, onward MARCH!**

Once in homeroom, Sherlock began to make deductions. Let's see… that one's bullying that one, who in turn is gay for that one, who is incredibly religious and probably homophobic and fancies that one, who is… oh. Sherlock looked at the name tag on her desk (the teacher, Mrs. Hogendopher, had made them all make one) and saw her name was Taylor.

Taylor was good looking. Based on her posture, she was likely to not be an only child. This was a six grade/seventh grade class, and it was obvious to anyone with even moderate intelligence that she was a seventh grader. He was about to walk over when something came over him.

It seemed like an emotion of sorts, and had all the signs of common nervousness. Odd. He'd never felt that before. He decided he disliked the feeling and set out to terminate it. To do that, he reasoned, he must find the source. Before he could enter his mind palace, however, John interrupted him.

"Oi! You alive? You've been silent for 30 minutes!" Sherlock blushed. Blushed?! Weird. Must be a side effect of having a friend. He wouldn't know, as it was his first time at having a "friendship."

"I apologize, John. I was in my mind palace."

"What on earth is a mind palace?"

And so, Sherlock explained, all the while what he was truly thinking about was the beautiful girl he'd seen, Taylor.

**A/N: So? What did you think? Short, I know, but sometimes, the short ones are sweeter. The "real" Sherlock knows that from John. ;) Also, I have a new update system to kill writers block! ****Starting with this chapter three, each time a chapter is reviewed, I will write and/or post the next one. However, once a chapter is reviewed once, it's no longer eligible. Chapters 1 and 2 don't count. So let me know! This counts for all of my stories, starting now. **** Well, better go FaceTime team Leo leader, my best friend on here and moderator of my forum, Supernatural Chatroom! Join for RP and chat with other fandom members. Laters!**


	4. A Confrontational Lunch

**A/N: Thanks for the review! Now I know that I'm not just writing this for me. Also, as a heads up: to all my loyal readers of this fic! I posted the updating system in chapter 3, you don't have to read SPN IRL AU.I will admit that I am a bit nervous about this chapter, mostly because I'm not sure what to write. I don't attend JAMS, the school in this story, so I'm just kinda… wingin' it. I hope you like it. Onward, MARCH!**

At lunch, Sherlock and John sat together. Both were new, and were the others only friend. John was intrigued by Sherlock, and Sherlock was shocked that a normal person, such as the Watson boy, could deal with him this long. It was really quite a shock to him. Also was the fact that he saw Taylor again.

"Hi!" she said, chirpily. "I'm Taylor! Welcome to JAMS!" John greeted her and they talked for a bit, but Sherlock said nothing. Good thing John barely knew him, or he'd've noticed that something was up. But it turns out that the half a day they'd known one another was enough for John to learn that Sherlock was talkative and rude. After Taylor left, John confronted him.

"Alright, what's the deal?" he said, looking at Sherlock suspiciously. Sherlock feigned a look of innocence, but John waved it aside. "Sherlock, I've only known you for, oh, maybe three hours? But I can still pick up on some things. In homeroom, the only class we've had with Taylor, you had the same reaction you just had around Taylor. Clearly, there's a connection. When you're not around her, you're talkative and deductive. But when she's there, you're silent. And don't give me any of that mind palace crap," He continued when Sherlock began to protest. "You've done that today too. It's different. Now," he said, pointing his half eaten carrot at the boy with the black hair, "explain."

**A/N: So? What do you think? I know, it's short, but I didn't know how to write the next part. Please help in the review! A Sherlock with non-canon and non-johnlock romantic emotions like this is **_**HARD**_**. **_**ESPECIALLY**_** when it's your first Sherlock Fanfiction. Anyway, don't forget to review for chapter five!**


	5. Waiting

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? Do you know what time it is? *drumroll* TIME FOR A NEW CHAPTER! Are you excited? I can't hear you! ARE YOU EXCITED? Onward, MARCH!**

After school, Sherlock and John waited at the library to get picked up. Sherlock was getting a ride from the cab driver, and had called ahead to make sure they could drop John off at his place; they could. And so, they waited.

One nice thing about waiting in a library is you can do whatever you want. Well, nerds and dorks can. You can chill with your friends, read a book, or just… sit around. These are the kind of things that the two enjoyed, so it was paradise. Sherlock was reading a medical journal when John looked up from his war strategy novel to try to talk to him. They knew a lot about each other through ice breaker projects in various classes, and Sherlock knew just about everything about John through deductions.

"So,"" John started.

"Yes?" Sherlock inquired.

"Do you have any other friends?"

"No."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Do you have a boyfriend? It's ok if you do, you know."

"I know it's ok."

"So you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

After this, the conversation trailed off into uncomfortable silence. Luckily, the driver showed up within five minutes, so they got a quick ride home.

"Bye Sherlock. See you tomorrow." John said as he exited the limo. (He was hiding his shock about the limo really well."

"Bye John."

**A/N: What do you think? I thought it was a decent filler chapter. That conversation was very important. I'm not sure why, but it is, so I wanted to replicate it. I'm trying to move it along, I am. Really. If anyone is willing to have the plot spoiled for them and help me come up with filler via PM, please let me know. Don't forget to review for chapter six!**


End file.
